fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hirata Risa
is the one of the main characters for Blissful Pretty Cure!. She is a nice fourteen year old girl who is rather frightened of fighting Death Shadows. Risa's alter ego is , and her Form Changes are the yellow , and the green . Personality Nice, determined and good in battle, she became a Pretty Cure for these reasons, but she is scared of fighting people that has powers. Risa is great at fighting normal humans but not Death Shadows. She can be rather clumsy and can get jealous of others easily. With her determination, she tries to prove to Sakura, Kumara and the Death Shadows that she isn't really a scaredy cat. Appearance History Relationships *'Akamiya Sakura': Meeting in the airport of Pikarigaoka, the two girls begin their adventure as Pretty Cure partners together. Risa depends a lot on Sakura in battle but tries not to and is grateful to have made a friend like her. *'Kumara': The fairy Risa met when she was in America. She feels like a bad Pretty Cure for Kumara due to her fear over Death Shadows and tries her best to get stronger. *'Yozora Chouko': Risa is very close with Chouko and like Sakura, wants to help her see that being a Pretty Cure isn't all that bad. *'Shadow': When they first met in America, she was always getting teased by him, but evidently, when she meets him again in Japan, she started feeling wierd around him. She feels like she can't fight against him and that he is being used and wants to save from the control that he is under. Cure Cherry is the alter ego of Risa. Represented by feathers and is respectively granted the power over peace and wind, Cure Serene left America to go to Japan to escape fighting Death Shadows. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!". Transformation Sequence Lemon Waltz is the first Form Change that Cure Serene gains and uses in battle. This Form Change's power is based of wind. She can use the attack, Sour Breeze, in this form. Minty Tapping is the second Form Change that Cure Serene gains and uses in battle. This Form Change's power is based of dancing. She can use the attack, Fresh n' Danceable, in this form. Attacks |-|Finishers= * - Her first solo finisher, where she uses her LovePreBrace to summon a violet colored feather, in which she when she sends it towards the enemy, it becomes a tornado of feathers. She first uses it in episode 2. * - Lemon Waltz's main attack, that she first performed in episode 5. * - Minty Tapping's main attack, that she first performed in episode 8. |-|Sub-attacks= Etymology :' means 'peace' which suits Risa's power that is peace while means 'rice paddy'. :''' Risa in katakana translates to the English name 'Lisa', which means 'Devoted to God'. Songs Sakura's voice actress, '''Asumi Kana, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Minase Inori, who voices Akamiya Sakura, and Hikasa Yōko, who voices Yozora Chouko. *My New Life *Everlasting Peace = Wonderful Laughter Duets *Two Smiles Won't Stop (Along with Minase Inori) *Forever Bliss (Along with Minase Inori and Hikasa Yōko) *Cheer=Power?! (Along with Hikasa Yōko) *Shining Miracles will Shine (Along with Minase Inori and Hikasa Yōko) *Innocent Thoughts (Along with Minase Inori and Hikasa Yōko) Trivia Category:Blissful Pretty Cure! Category:Blissful Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Cures Category:HibikiCures